


Smagic Bros & Their Jealous Boyfriends

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Each ship gets equal time, Electric Thor, Electricity, Everyone is a Slut, Fuck you Gabby, I blame my best friend for this, It's electric boogie woogie woogie, Jealousy, Loki and Tony are bros, Loki and Tony just wanted to get drunk and blow shit up, Loki is a slut, M/M, No Infinity Wars, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Rough Sex, Science and Magic Bros, Smagic Bros, Their boyfriends don't understand friendship, Tony Is A Slut, and SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Tony and Loki have become friends, much to the dismay of their boyfriends.





	Smagic Bros & Their Jealous Boyfriends

 

If anyone had told Tony Stark he would befriend the God of Mischief, he probably would have laughed in their face. If he thought hard about it though, it made sense. He was a bit mischievous himself, also the banter was fantastic.

“Sup, early 2000ths scene kid,” Tony greeted as Loki sauntered into his lab. The god didn’t even knock anymore, not that Friday had defensives against magic.

“Nothing much, you mewling quim,” the god shot back and sat next to Tony at the work bench. “What is that?”

Tony shrugged, “Haven’t decided yet.”

Loki hummed in acknowledgment before going quiet. After a minute of watching Stark fiddle with the contraption, he decided to rest his head on the man’s shoulder. “Be more entertaining for me, will you?” he teased, poking the man’s side.

Tony rolled his eyes and he continued tinkering with his tech. “What, Thor busy?”

Loki groaned, “Don’t mention him. He’s been whiny.”

“Giving you a taste of your own medicine, huh?” Tony teased and sniggered at the pinch he received. “Come on, leprechaun, not all of us can pull off green like you can.”

“You are lucky I enjoy you breathing, Stark,” the god bit the man’s exposed shoulder.

“Ow, what the hell?” Tony said and tried to shake the other off.

“What, it’s playful. Like how baby animals nip at each other,” Loki chuckled and sat up straight, “Besides, I’ve noticed a lack of marks on you. Thought you would appreciate a few.”

Tony groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

“What, the dynamic duo not ravishing you like they used to? Are they finally showing their age?” Loki picked up a strip of metal and began to twirl it.

“They’ve been…reserved lately,” Tony sighed and set down his tools. He turned to the other man. “You wanna drink and blow shit up?”

Loki smiled deviously, “Do you really need to ask, Anthony?”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky and Steve both looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time and Tony still hadn’t come out of his lab. Both had been a bit…suspicious as of late. Loki and Thor had shown up to Earth with a gigantic ship and thousands of refugees. The two gods asked for shelter, and Tony, being the sweetheart that he is, allowed them into the compound.

While having Thor back was fun, the rest of the Avengers didn’t know how to feel about Loki. Somehow though, the god had won over Tony. Whether it was the wit, sass, or magic, no one could say. All the two soldiers knew was that the new-found friendship was putting a strain on their relationship with the inventor. Tony was spending more and more time with the mischievous little shit and his boyfriends were starting to get, for the lack of a better term, jealous. It didn’t help that both Tony and Loki were natural flirts and could be found teasing or even cuddling together.

“Maybe we should go get him,” Bucky moved to get up, but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. “Give him until six, then we’ll drag him up here,” the other soldier pulled Bucky into a light embrace. They had discussed keeping their distance, hoping that the problem would fix itself. Their plan hadn’t been working out well, both sexually frustrated and missing their man.

Thor rounded the corner, “Have you two seen Loki?” The god of thunder had been consistently losing tract of the mischief maker as of late. It was beginning to grate on his nerves.

“No,” Bucky and Steve answered, bitterness present in the word.

Thor was taken aback by it. He understood their frustration though, it was the same as his. “I see,” he replied and was about to turn to leave when Black Widow walked in.

“He’s in the lab with Tony,” Natasha said passing through the living room, phone in hand.

“Again?!” all three men asked in unison.

Natasha nodded, never looking up from her screen. She smiled at the video Tony sent her of him and Loki destroying some of his old suits. “They look like they’re having fun too.”

Bucky grumbled to himself and got up. “I’m getting him.”

“Wait,” the redhead interjected. “Let me try bringing them up here first. No point in you guys storming down there and making them pissy.” She left the room and headed to Tony’s lab. While she was doing this to stop a potential fight, she also wanted to see what the two troublemakers were up to now.

 

* * *

 

 

“You really like breaking things,” Tony laughed as Loki blew up one of his old inventions. No point in keeping it, it didn’t work. It was just some old computer he had scrapped together out of boredom during a 3am inventing binge.

“It’s very therapeutic,” Loki explained. Explosions were destructive and pretty, just like him. The god conjured twin daggers. He handed one to Tony. “Try,” he said and tossed the other into one of the metal structures. There was a slight pause before the dagger erupted into flames, destroying the device it was attached to.

“Ugh, I’m more of a beam canon kind of guy. I’m not good with daggers,” Tony confessed.

Loki rolled his eyes. “If you can create an entirely new element, you can master throwing a knife.” He stood behind Tony, “Here, I’ll show you. It’s like…what do you Midgardians do here again? Ah yes, skipping stones, it’s like skipping stones.”

Tony relaxed and let the god guide him through it.

“Okay, ready?” Loki asked, “Try and get it on the wall.” He corrected the man’s stance and waited for Tony to make a move.

Tony got into position and threw the blade. It landed on the back wall and combusted. “Holy shit!” he cried, a smile splitting his face.

“See, knew you could do it,” Loki teased and patted the man on the back.

“You two are playing with fire,” Natasha said.

Tony screech and clutched his chest. “Jesus Christ, Nat, you nearly gave me a heart attack. You keep doing that and we’re putting a bell on you.”

“Your stealth is commendable, Natasha,” Loki said. The woman never failed to empress him. She was probably the only Avenger he found life threatening. Sure, the Hulk scared him, but the Hulk was only a weapon some of the time, Natasha was a weapon no matter the circumstances.

“You two are going to cause a fight between your beef-cake boyfriends,” she said, a hand on her hip.

“Why?” Tony asked.

Natasha looked at the arm Loki still had around him. She pointed to the contact, “That, that’s the problem.”

Tony looked at Loki’s arm in confusion. The god looked at his limb as well. “I don’t understand,” they said in unison.

Natasha rolled her eyes. They could be so smart and yet so oblivious. “Just come eat before they come down here yelling.”

Tony and Loki shrugged and followed her upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony slipped out of his clothes. “How was your day?” he asked his boyfriends as he slipped on his pajama pants.

“Fine,” Bucky grunted out, still a little pissed about earlier.

“We talked to T’Challa about some diplomatic stuff,” Steve said, knowing Tony didn’t really care about the details. “What about you?” he asked and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Fixed Peter’s suit, he’s still growing so he needed some adjustments.” He smiled, “You should have seen his face when I gave it to him.” Tony chuckled, “Also hung out with Loki.”

Steve frowned, “What did you two do?” He held the man’s waist, running his hands up the scarred sides.

Tony shrugged, “Blew things up.” He then added, “He also showed me how to throw daggers, which was really cool.” Tony turned in Steve’s arms and kissed his cheek. “Maybe I’ll show you how to do it,” he looked at Bucky, a playful smile on his face, “I know you already can.”

Bucky chuckled and moved to press himself against Tony’s back. “You’ll make me jealous,” he mumbled and went to kiss Tony's neck but noticed a bruise and teeth marks on the tanned shoulder. “What is this?” he growled.

Steve’s eyes widened at the sight. “Who did that?” the solder asked, hands clenching Tony’s waist.

“Boys, boys, calm down,” Tony said and shimmied from between the pair. “It was just Loki,” he rubbed the mark and saw the anger in his boyfriends’ eyes.

“He what?!” Bucky growled, clenching his metal fist. He wanted to kill that damned god.

“Bucky, calm down,” Steve said and placed a hand on Bucky’s arm. Obliviously, the problem wasn’t going to just go away. He gave Tony a serious look. “Is there something you want to tell us, something going on with you and Loki?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Like what we do in the lab?”

Bucky rubbed his face, exasperated by Tony’s innocence, “Jesus Christ, are you two fucking?!”

Brown eyes widened. “What,” Tony screamed, “you think I’m cheating on you?!”  Tony threw up his hands, “I can’t fucking believe this!”

“Tony, try to see it from our side. You two are sometimes in the lab all day together, alone and-”

“Bruce and I do that too!” Tony interjected.

“When you’re with Bruce, you don’t come back with bite marks on your shoulder!” Bucky shot back.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know what, I’m going to go work on something, because I’m not dealing with this right now.” He stormed out of the room despite the calls after him. Tony growled as he entered his lab, making sure to lock it. He was surprised to find Loki sitting on his work bench. “What are you doing here?”

The god snarled, remembering the conversation he had just escaped, “Thor was being an idiot.”

Tony turned to the ceiling, “Friday, bar the puppies from the lab until morning.”

“Yes, sir,” the A.I. answered.

A smile split Loki's face, “Puppies?”

Tony shrugged, “Nat once said they were puppies trying to get two cats attentions.” The genius beamed, “I thought it was cute.”  

Loki laughed, “I love but fear that woman.”

“Don’t worry, we all do,” Tony assured him. He sat on the couch by the work bench. “Steve and Bucky asked if I was cheating on them with you.”

Loki hummed. “Dumb minds think alike,” he hopped off the bench, “Thor asked the same thing.”

“Is it bad that them being jealous turned me on?” Tony asked as he moved over for Loki to sit beside him.

“You’re asking the wrong person about things involving morality,” He laid down, dragging Tony with him. “I’m tired, mortal. Be my blanket.”

Tony snort, “As long as you’ll be my bed.”

Loki chuckled, “You’re an ass.”

“Hi pot, I’m kettle.”

“Shut up, Anthony, and go to sleep,” the god commanded.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve and Bucky jumped when the bedroom door was kicked in.

“You need to retrieve the man of iron before I fry him to a crisp!” Thor bellowed making the two super soldiers start wide awake.

“What are you talking about?” Steven grumbled. It was six a.m. Tony wasn’t normally up this early, he especially wouldn’t be awake enough to be causing trouble.

“He has taken to sleeping with Loki in his laboratory,” Thor explained through grit teeth.

“He’s what?” Bucky clenched his fist.

The trio made there way to the lab. Friday spoke overhead, “Gentlemen, Mr. Stark and Loki are still asleep. I do not think it is wise to disturb them.”

“Let us in,” Steve ordered.

The A.I. paused for a moment. “Since it is morning, you are allowed in,” Friday finally said.

“Wait, wait, what do you mean allowed?” Bucky probed.

“Mr. Stark told me to bar you three from the lab until morning,” the A.I. explained.

All three men’s eyes widened. “Let us in!” they demanded in unison. The door opened, and the trio filed in. The sight before them filled each with uniformed rage.

On the couch in the lab, laid Loki and Tony. The god was on his back with his arms wrapped around the inventor, who’s cheek was pressed into Loki’s chest.

Bucky moved first and grabbed Tony from the god’s embrace. He lifted the man, causing him to shock awake.

“What the fuck?!” Tony screamed and relaxed when he realized Bucky was the one that grabbed him.

Loki blinked, “What-” he gasped as Thor hauled him up by his collar. “Good morning to you too, brother,” he groaned before he was given a light shock. “AH!” his mind became fully functional, “What the Hel?!”

“I could ask you the same,” the other god yelled, “What were you doing down here?!”

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at the couch and then Tony. He gave a bored answer, “Sleeping.”

The god gasped as he was man-handled over Thor's shoulder. The thunder god glared at the two soldiers as he left with a whining Loki hitting his back.

“Um, can you put me down?” Tony asked, wiggling a bit in Bucky’s grip. He stopped when Steve pressed against his front. It was weird seeing Steve upset. Sure, the blonde got miffed once in a while, but Tony saw genuine anger in his eyes. “What?” He gasped as Bucky threw him over his shoulder. “Wait guys, let’s talk about this.”

Steve growled, “Oh you want to talk now? You didn’t want to last night.”

Tony was shocked by the answer as he was carried upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki bounced against the bed. “What is your problem?” he asked before being shoved into the sheets, wrists held over his head.

“My problem is your constant insistence on testing my patience,” the god of thunder growled.

“Oh, forgive me, my king,” Loki said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I didn’t know sleeping was such an offense.” Calloused hands sparked, sending traces of electricity through him.

“It is when you do it with someone else,” Thor sneered.

Loki gasped as he was shocked again. “Really now? I seem to recall you laying with plenty,” he chocked as a thick thigh moved his legs apart. Loki looked into the stormy blue eyes, “Your jealousy is misplaced, brother.”

“We’ll see about that,” Thor promised and sealed his lips with Loki’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony decided he may have fucked up.

Looking at the two pissed soldiers, he knew he fucked up. “Listen,” he began, “You guys don’t understand-”

Bucky cut him off. “Really? Let’s recap then. We tell you about our suspicions, we ask you to clarify if they’re correct, and instead of talking you decided to go sleep with the guy we think you could be fucking!”

Tony was silent for a moment, “Okay, I know it looks bad but-”

“But what? You two aren’t doing anything?” Steve roared, “Do you know how fucking angry it makes us when you two are together?! You come from your lab, which you spent all day in, by the way, with a fucking _bite_ _mark_ on you. Then, you storm off, into his fucking arms, instead of talking to us, and just to top it all off, you snuggle up on the couch together and go to sleep! All of that is just the shit you two have done in the past two days. I have an entire fucking list, like the time you sat in his lap during a movie, or when you both flirted all through breakfast! Sorry we took all of that shit the wrong way!”

Tony snorted, hoping he could defuse the tension with humor. His comment had a 50/50 shot of working, so he gambled. “You guys and the bite. Loki only did that because he noticed you two weren’t giving me any.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The two men looked enraged by the statement instead of humored.   

“Oh,” Bucky said, “really now?”

Tony gulped and tried to correct his mistake, “Listen, that came out wrong.”

“No, no, no, I get it,” Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “He wants some marks, we should give him some.”

The devious grins Tony received made his blood run cold, but his cock twitched to life.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki groaned as rough fingers stretched him. “You…you don’t have to-” he gasped as Thor’s other hand roamed his chest, sending sparks across his skin.

“Do not tell me what I can and cannot do,” the other god ordered. He leaned forward and planted kisses along the pale skin. He frowned, noticing all the marks he had left before had healed. That was an easy fix.

Loki jumped as teeth sank into his neck. He moaned, legs mindlessly spreading wider.

“I seem to have found a way to tame you,” Thor teased before sucking on a patch of skin to leave a dark purple mark. Before Loki could make a snark remark, he pushed another finger into the frost giant. Thor reveled in the moans he received.

“Thor, please, now,” the mischief maker begged. He was able to flick his wrist, using magic to undo Thor’s belt. A sudden shock made him falter though, as shiver ran through his body. “Don’t, I’ll cum,” he gasped and wrapped his arms around the other god’s neck. “Please, my king, please.”

Thor growled and removed his fingers. He laid a gentle kiss on Loki’s red lips. “I have missed you,” he admitted and removed his pants completely. Thor kissed Loki’s forehead, a sweetness he had not shown him in some time. “I have wanted you,” he added and wrapped the pale legs around his waist.

“I haven’t gone anywhere,” Loki reminded, laying kisses along the scarred shoulder. “I’ve been right here, the whole time.”

Thor frowned, “Your attentions have been elsewhere.” He lined himself up. “It was quite vexing,” he pushed in, sighing as he was encased in the warm heat, “I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Loki chuckled, a deep blush on his cheeks. “As I stated before, your jealousy is misplaced,” a long moan left him. “I have only _platonic_ affections towards Stark. You, on the other hand,” his legs tightened around Thor's waist, making the blond go deeper inside of him, “I adore you.”

“I love you,” the god of thunder whispered back before he stole a kiss. Nails dug into his back and the skin against him turned colder. Thor watched as Loki’s illusion melted away, leaving behind blue skin and blazing red eyes. Those crimson orbs widened in realization. Thor watched as Loki tired to return to his Asgardian form. “Don’t,” the blond whispered, “don’t.” He placed kisses along the icy flesh, making Loki tighten around him. He hissed and shifted, resulting in a moan from the man under him.

“Move,” Loki begged, “please move.”

Thor smiled, “With pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony knew for a fact he wouldn’t be walking in the morning. He cried as Bucky’s teeth sunk into his skin at the same time Steve put in another finger. “Please, please, please,” he sobbed, hoping it would make the soldiers show him some mercy.

It didn’t.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, doll?” Steve whispered directly into Tony’s ear. He pressed his digits harder against the brunet’s prostate, making the man shudder against him.

Tony tried to not let the words affect him, “No…I-” He choked as Bucky’s hand circled around his cock. Tony’s toes caught the sheets, nearly pulling them off the bed.

“You wanted to get marked up and fucked, didn’t ya, beautiful?” Bucky teased and nibbled on Tony’s ear. His hand tightened around the base of Tony’s dick. The whimper made him smile. “Can’t let you come too easy, now can we?” He trailed kisses down the tanned neck, “Who bites better, gorgeous?”

Steve growled, “Who fingers you better, sweetheart?”

“Oh my god! You two are going to kill me!” Tony lamented. Bucky’s hand began to move along his cock.

“Who’s better?” Bucky asked again, taking Tony’s nipple into his mouth.

“Which one?” Steve used his thumb to rub the brunet’s perineum.

“You both feel so good,” Tony moaned, hoping it would buy him some favor with the two jealous soldiers.

Bucky bit the hardened nub. His voice low and dangerous as he whispered, “Well, we’ll just have to do better than him, won’t we?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

Steve pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass. “Loki,” he growled and moved to take off his clothes.

“What about him?” Tony asked, breathlessly.

Bucky pulled away too, being more careless than Steve and depositing his clothes on the floor. “Stop playing coy,” he demanded.

Tony gasped as he was flipped over. The feeling of a metal hand on his ass cheek made him shudder. He looked back with pleading eyes, “Loki and I haven’t done anything.” A hand raked through his hair, tugging lightly. Steve’s face was looking down at him with a grave expression.

“Swear to us,” he ordered, “swear you two never did anything.”

 “I…I swear. W-we’re j-just-” Tony gripped the sheets as a hot tongue ran over his hole, “Fuck, Bucky!” He fell on his elbows, legs spreading unconsciously. “We’re just friends!” he screamed, “We’re only friends, I swear!”

Bucky stopped and sat up. “Really, you could have fooled us,” he said, gripping Tony’s waist tighter, careful of his metal arm.

“We’re just friends. We hang out, we cause trouble, we laugh, we nap together. You guys do that too!” Tony pointed out.

“We’re dating!” the soldiers shot back.

Tony winced, “Okay, bad example.”

Steve’s fingers tightened in Tony’s hair. His eyes were softer now. “Please,” he whispered, “please don’t be lying to us.”

Tony saw the hurt in those blue eyes. “I’ve never cheated on you two, I’ll never cheat on you two,” he swallowed, “I swear on my mother’s grave.”

Both soldiers looked at each other and then Tony.

“Okay,” Steve said and gently ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, “We believe you.”

Tony sighed as light kisses trailed up his spin and another set of lips were placed on his forehead. “I love you two,” he whispered, “love you so much.”

Steve gave him a harsh kiss. It was full of lust, tongue, and teeth. “We’re still going to punish you though. We can’t have you napping with every god you see, understand, doll?” he teased, a smile splitting his face.

Tony shuddered at the endearment. He bit his lip and replied, “Yes, captain.” An ungodly squeak left him as Bucky’s tongue resumed its earlier conquest. Tony’s back arched as the muscle went deeper into him. “So good,” he moaned, “So fucking good!”

“A mouth like that will get you in trouble,” Steve warned, taking his own cock in hand.

Tony looked at the hard flesh and smiled, “I sure hope it does.”

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening made the three start.

Tony laughed, “Looks like Thor’s beating you to the punch.”

Bucky pulled back and licked his lips. “You know what the difference between you and Loki will be tomorrow?” he asked, teasing in his voice.

Tony shook his head, silently hoping for a certain answer. Steve pulled his hair, making him moan openly.

Steve finished, his voice low and dangerous, “Loki will be able to walk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blue hands gripped the bars of the headboard. Ice sprung from the gripping hands, freezing the craved wood. The bed loudly protested the harsh movements as Loki was fucked to Valhalla. His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a silent scream, the god of mischief was in complete ecstasy. “Harder,” he begged, “I can take it.” Calloused hands were leaving purple bruises on his thighs as the slapping sound of flesh meeting filled his ears.

“I do not doubt you, love, but I do doubt this mortal bed could handle it,” Thor explained, letting electricity run through his fingers.

Loki screamed, head thrown back. “Fuck the bed!” he exclaimed, “Stark will buy another.” Loki wanted to feel the unchained power he had for so long on the ship. The force, the maddening pleasure, the marks that littered his normally flawless skin, he wanted it all back. The god smiled deviously before putting on a submissive face. “Please, my king,” he begged, “Please make me yours like you used to.” Loki wrapped his arms around the man. “Let me pleasure my king, in the only way a queen can.” The growl he received made Loki smile in triumph.

“You will regret those words, come morrow,” Thor promised. He pressed Loki’s thighs against the blue chest. His hips moved viciously, going deeper into the male.

Loki screamed, an open mouth smile on his face as he was ravished. “Yes, yes!” he cried, his nails digging into Thor’s tanned skin. “My god, my king, give it to me, please! Ruin me, bruise my thighs, numb my legs,” a joyful tear ran down from the corner of his eye, “Don’t stop!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Thor replied and continued to pound into the needy god below him. He could feel his power unhinging. “Say you are mine,” he ordered, folding the man in half. He loved how flexible Loki was, how he could put the frost giant’s knees against the sheets.

The relentless thrusting made Loki’s mind turn to mush. “I’m yours,” he babbled, “I’m yours, I’m all yours!” Loki screamed, “Thor, I’m going to-”

“I know,” the blond answered and redoubled his efforts to bring his lover to orgasm. “I know, love,” he slowed down, rolling his hips gently. “Oh, how I adore you,” he whispered, placing kisses along Loki’s cheeks and forehead. “My beautiful queen. My Loki, all mine.” Thor began to grind against the spot deep inside the frost giant. He whispered directly into Loki’s ear, “Let me see you release, my love. Let me see you come undone.”  

The mischievous god tensed and came with a cry of his king’s name. He clung to the muscular arms as his body shuddered and shook from the intensity. It had been so long since they had been intimate. Loki would blame his excessive essence on that.

Thor watched Loki lose himself in rapture. He sped up his thrusts, chasing his own release. Loki’s overstimulated moans helped drive him on. He held on to his lover, keeping him against his chest and off the bed.

“Mine,” Loki moaned, “Mine, mine, you’re all mine!” He raked his nails down the toned back. “No one else can have you. You do not share, and neither shall I.” He bit the Asgardian, causing Thor to tense against him.

The god of thunder roared as he came, filling his queen. He could feel Loki releasing again, painting their chests white once more.

They collapsed onto the bed, which they now realized was broken, and relaxed. The storm outside was slowly subsiding, making the god of mischief giggle, “Seems you lost your cool, brother.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “You are cool.” He kissed the bite mark he had left and smiled at the laughter he received. Loki’s lips gave him a chaste kiss.

“Let’s go again,” the man said. He slipped back into his Asgardian form and kept his arms tight around the man above him. “like we used to,” he added, a grin splitting his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony moaned around Steve’s cock as Bucky slowly thrust in him. It had been some time since they’d been intimate, and each sensation felt new. Tony pulled back, gasping for air as Bucky’s thrusts began to speed up. “Fuck,” he moaned and clawed at the sheets. Steve’s fingers ran through his hair. Tony whimpered, “Please.”

“We’ve got you, doll,” the blonde whispered. He gave the inventor a harsh kiss, swallowing every moan and whimper he received. “Such a good boy taking our cocks.”

Bucky moaned loudly, feeling Tony tighten around him. “That’s it, beautiful,” he said and laid a few kisses on the tanned back. “Fuck, so good,” he groaned and came inside the other.

Tony gasped and shuddered. “Bucky!” he cried as a firm hand cut off his orgasm. “Mean, both of you are mean,” he whined and tried to wiggle out of the soldier’s grasp. Lips trailed up his spine, making him melt under the gentle touch until teeth dug into his flesh. Tony cried out and gripped the sheets. “Don’t!” he begged and tried to move away from the clenched jaw that was currently making his, already throbbing, erection worse.

Bucky kissed the mark he left and slowly pulled out. “All yours, captain,” he said, and pulled Steve into a quick kiss.

“Did you get him soaking wet for me?” the blonde asked between kisses.

“Sure did,” Bucky replied and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, giving a few good strokes, “He’s all yours.”

“Rude!” Tony whined and tried to get their attentions again. He yelped when his ass was given a firm slap in reply.

“Be patient,” Steve growled and moved behind the panting man. He lined himself up with Tony’s dripping hole and sank in. A smile spread across his face as the brunet’s moans rang in his ears. He bottomed out and went still, just feeling the man’s walls clench and spasm around him. Steve let out a sigh and let his hands run up and down the inventor’s sides.

Bucky bit the shell of Tony’s ear. “I wonder how long he’ll stay like that. Maybe all night,” he teased. “If I were you, I would beg real pretty, beautiful. You know how he _loves_ it when you beg,” Bucky purred.

Tony moaned, his fingers tightening in the sheets. “Please, Steve,” he plead, “Please move.” Tony gasped when Steve twitched inside of him. He smiled and continued, “I don’t want to be able to walk in the morning.” Tony smiled deviously, letting his imagination run wild, “I wanna feel your big dick fucking Bucky’s cum deeper inside of me. I want yours too. I wanna be stuffed full.” Tony shifted his hips and rocked back. Steve allowed him to move an inch back and forth. “Want you to fill me up and put in my plug. Want to have your cum in me all day tomorrow.”

Steve growled and slowly began to roll his hips.

Tony licked his lips. There were two ways his next comment could go, either rough fucking or scolding. Tony decided to gamble. He moaned, “I want Loki to know who I belong to.” Tony yelped as his thighs were grabbed and he was hoisted off the bed. “Wait!” he cried, shuddering as Steve sunk deeper into him. His words broke down and his mind shut off as the blond began to fuck his sensitive hole. “Steve!”

Said soldier moved roughly, fucking into the pliant man. The pride he felt about making Tony incoherent couldn’t be measured. He bit the brunet’s neck and growled, seeing the mark the god had left. His eyes locked with Bucky’s, a silent command in them.

Tony’s head was thrown back and rested on Steve’s shoulder, too consumed by pleasure to hold it up any longer. “Fuck yeah, yes, yes, yes!” he cried as the blond’s thrusts turned brutal. He’d probably have bruises on his ass in the morning, but he didn’t care. For the first time, in a while, he was getting fucked hard and fast like he wanted.

Bucky smiled at the pair, moving closer. His metal arm reaching out and grabbing Tony by the hair. The moan he received filled him with joy. He stroked his cock and pulled the other brunet into a deep kiss, full of tongue and teeth. “You’re ours, aren’t you sweetheart?” he wrapped his other hand around Tony’s dick.

“Yes,” Tony sobbed, “I’m yours, I’m all yours!” He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. “I love you, love you both so much. Missed you, missed you both so much-” warm lips stopped his babbling. Tony reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hair. He moaned into the kiss and tried to reach between the soldier’s legs but was stopped.

“Love you too, beautiful,” Bucky said, pulling back and kissing Tony’s wrist.

Steve roughly kissed Tony next, “Love you, doll.”

Bucky began nibbling on the inventor’s neck before kissing away the tears that had rolled down the tanned cheeks. The hand around Tony’s cock sped up. “Go ahead and come, sweetheart,” he whispered against the tear stain flesh, “been such a good boy for us.”

Tony tensed and came, painting Bucky’s hand white. He gasped and clenched around Steve. “Come inside me,” he begged, “please cum inside me!” Steve’s rhythm faltered as he came closer to his release. Tony saw that Bucky was hard again and smiled. He opened his mouth wide, an open invitation to the man.

Bucky stood on the bed and used his cum covered hand to jerk off. He could feel Tony’s breath against the head of his cock and those brown eyes were staring up at him with utter adoration. “Such a good boy,” Bucky groaned and vigorously moved his hand up and down. His fingers gripped Tony’s hair, loving the noises the other made when he tugged. He watched as Tony stuck out his tongue and gave the head of his cock a few licks. The soldier was caught off guard by his orgasm as he painted Tony’s mouth and chin white.

Tony whimpered as Bucky’s taste coated his tongue. His own dick twitching back to life.

Steve thrust in as deep as he could and came. “Fuck yeah,” he moaned directly into Tony’s ear.

The brunet let out a pleasure filled scream as his insides were coated once more. He came again, fresh tears running down his face as he went lax against the super soldiers holding him up. “Oh g-god,” he whimpered and tried to control the shivers running through his body. Bucky kissed his forehead and Steve kissed his neck. They laid him down gently on the bed. Tony passed out with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Brown eyes blinked open as sunlight peaked through the curtains. Tony groaned. His body was sore, and his mind was foggy. He shifted, wincing as he moved around the sheets. Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard. For a while, he sat there as last night’s events replayed in his head. His door opening made him snap to attention though. He was expecting his two boyfriends to come in from their morning run, coffee for him in hand. Instead he got a stumbling god.  

Loki staggered through the doorway wearing an oversized t-shirt that read ‘I Survived My Trip To NYC’. His hair was a mess and his legs and arms were covered in bruises. “Morning,” he greeted and flopped on the bed.

“You’re going to get me in trouble again,” Tony replied and gently kicked the god.

“No, please, have mercy,” Loki whined. He crawled under the blanket and up to lay beside Tony. “Hide me for a while,” he begged, his voice muffled from the comforter, “Thor went for a run with your ‘puppies’.”

Tony chuckled and lifted up the blanket. “Fun night?” he asked, “I heard the storm raging outside.”

Loki groaned, “Everything is sensitive, and I cannot sit without wincing.” He looked up at Tony with a smile, “It was wonderful.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I guess we agree on something.” He laughed, “You better go though, before thing 1 and thing 2 come back and try to fight you.”

Now it was Loki who rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m not afraid of your pups,” he poked at some of Tony’s marks. “They only seem to nip playfully,” he teased. “I really want to bite you again,” he said and went to sink his teeth into the tanned skin.

Tony pulled his arm away just in time, “No!” He chuckled and grabbed his pillow, slapping the god with it. “Bad god of mischief, down boy!”

Loki snickered and grabbed another pillow to fight back. He was able to pin Tony under him. “Yield, Anthony!” he commanded, a smile splitting his face. Tony seemed to be the only person he could be playful with, and with the good mood he was in, he definitely felt playful.

“Hell no!” the man replied. He wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, he was going to try and use his weight to flip them over. However, Loki had other plans and pinned his wrists to the bed. “You little shit!”

The door opened, making the pair look up.

“What the fuck?!” Bucky screamed, “We talked about this!”

Tony’s eyes widened. He looked at Loki and then back at the three men that had entered the room. “We can explain,” he started.

A growling Thor ripped Loki off the other man, “It seems you need another lesson!”

Loki quickly exclaimed, “We were just rough housing!” the black-haired god added, “I swear!”

Tony squeaked as he was yanked off the bed and into Bucky’s arms. “Be easy, be easy!” he begged.

Thor threw Loki over his shoulder, “Let’s try this again!”

“Wait, Thor, my king, let’s talk about this,” Loki said with a nervous laugh and tried to grab onto the doorframe as he was carried out of the room.

“Thor, wait,” Steve said to get the god’s attention.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” Thor replied.

Steve smiled deviously, “Stay. I think our boys could use a demonstration on who the other belongs to.”

Loki’s eyes widened. He looked at Thor’s understanding face and gasped, “You can’t be serious.”

“I think you’re onto something, Captain,” the god said and dropped Loki on the mattress.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tony asked, looking between all of them. He gasped as he was put on the mattress, across from Loki. They faced each other on either side of the bed. Tony looked at Loki, confusion on his face.

“They’re going to fuck us and make the other watch,” the god explained, rolling his eyes at Tony’s obliviousness.

“You’re not as dumb as you look,” Bucky said to Loki and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Steve began to grind against the inventor’s plush ass.

Loki whined as he was roughly stripped of his t-shirt and boxers.

Tony and Loki’s eyes locked while their boyfriends were busy undressing them. They smiled, knowing they were about to get another memorable fuck.


End file.
